Dracula's Witch
by Emma Winchester
Summary: Harry PotterDracula 2000 crossover. Thea Malfoy is a vampire. Dracula wants her as his bloodmate. Harry Potter is really Dracula? Dracula is really a Scottish noble? Confused yet? lol


Disclaimer: I do not own Dracula 2000, Harry Potter, Gerard Butler, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, or Albus Dumbledore or any of the others. If I did I would be a millionaire, not a struggling college student. However I do own Thea and... thats about it. I also put Tom Felton and Gerard Butler's names together to create Dracula's human name. Cheesy yes but I was low on ideas. I also stole 2 lines from Harry Potter And The Half Blood Prince so if you catch them, I did it on purpose because I loved those lines I thought they were funny.

This is AU in a big way. With absolutely NO SPOILERS!

We all know the tale of Dracula, how the love he searched for hung him off a building in New Orleans and how when the sun came up he was burnt to death, but not before releasing Mary from his hold even while she betrayed him. Everyone makes him out to be some kind of a monster feeding off the blood of the innocent. But I am here to tell the real tale. The tale of how Dracula was never on that New Orleans rooftop in the year 2000, how he went on to find the love of a women who love him for all of eternity. My name is Thea Alexandra Malfoy Felton. I am here to tell the truth behind the legend. How do I know the truth you ask? Well there is an easy answer to that; I am the wife and blood mate of the legend himself, the one and only Dracula. I am the women he spent centuries searching for. All I am is his and all he is, is mine. Let me tell you how it all began...

It was the year 2001, when I was just 17 years old. I had just begun my 7th and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yes I am part witch and at the time I was living in the wizarding world while at the same time guarding a secret, a secret that had been in my family for centuries. Let me tell you a little about myself.

I was born under a full moon to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. One of two children born to them that night. I have a twin brother by the name of Draco. Draco and I look a lot alike. We are both tall and slim, with stormy grey eyes and white blond hair, with mine falling down to my waist. Whilst our father was a wizard, our mother was a vampire. Descendent of the very first vampire. My parents made sure Draco and I led almost normal lives. The only oddity being our need to hunt and feed once a forte night. I had the perfect childhood until the day my mother was killed by a vampire hunter from the Ministry of Magic and my father arrested for the crime of marrying a non-mortal, he died of what some say was a broken heart not long after being imprisoned. By some stroke of luck the Ministry never found out about Draco and my existence, so the vampire hunters never came after us. We went to live with our very formidable and rather snarky godfather Severus Snape at Hogwarts castle where he was a professor. Headmaster Dumbledore arranged for us to feed in secret. As not to draw attention to ourselves from the Ministry we only feed on those near death. When we were 11, Severus took Draco and I to Kings Cross Train Station so that we could experience the start of our educational careers at Hogwarts like every other new student. There on the Hogwarts Express we met our bestfriend Harry Potter. Harry was famous because his parents had killed the dark lord Voldemort and he himself had survived an attack by him as an infant with only a lighting bolt shaped scar on his forehead. His story will come into play later. Besides Severus and Dumbledore only Harry knew of Draco and my "drinking habits" as he liked to say in company. Most thought we just liked to hit the firewhisky to hard. But on with the tale.

It was a cold September morning and Draco and I were headed to our first class of the new term which happened to be potions, which was taught by Severus.

We were stopped by Draco's then girlfriend Pansy Parkinson.

"You guys have you heard?" She asked with the excited glint in her eyes that she always got whenever she heard a bit of juicy gossip.

"Heard what?" I asked in a bored voice, I really didn't like her.

"Dracula has risen, he took the blood of Mary VanHelsing and then beheaded here. Vampires everywhere have been celebrating, the filthy monsters."

Now any other day I would have hexed the little twit for that comment but I just looked at Draco in fear. Every vampire knew who Dracula was, he was the head vampire, our leader. But he had not been seen for 17 years and word was he had been killed a year before. But if it was true, if the vampire king really was alive once more. It meant that the Ministry of Magic would be on the prowl sniffing out vampires, we would not be safe, not even at Hogwarts.

"Er... thank you Pansy darling for that um..news but Thea and I were just on our way to Dumbledores Office. We were asked to pay him a visit." Draco lied

"Yeah, Snape said you might be meeting with him." Pansy said with a confused look on her face. "He told me to tell you that he will see as soon as he finishes classes for the day."

"Well then were just gonna...go" Draco said and lead me away.

"Draco what do we do?" If word gets out about us we will either be exiled from the wizarding world or even worse killed." I panicked.

"Thea would you relax. We have Dumbledore and the boy-who-lived on our side. Worst comes to worst we would have two of the most beloved wizards in the world on our side, in our defense." Draco tried in vain to calm me down. But the thought of being thrown out of the world that I loved so much was almost too much to bare.

Just then Severus' owl Phantom, followed by Fawkes the phoenix and Hedwig the owl came flying into the Hogwarts corridor, each dropping a parcel to us. Draco ripped open the first letter which read:

Draco, Thea,

I just heard the news about Dracula. Do not panic, that means you Thea. There is a lot you do not know. All is not as it appears. Go straight to Dumbledore, he has news for you. I will see you as soon as my classes finish for the day.

Your Godfather,

Severus

"All is not as it appears. What does that mean?" I asked

"I have not a bloody clue." Draco said while opening the second letter.

Draco and Thea,

Please come to my office, we have much to talk about.

Headmaster,

Dumbledore

P.S. I'm rather fond of ton-tongue toffee.

"Is he mad? Who gives a flip what kind of toffees he likes?" Draco asked bewildered.

I rolled my eyes "It's the password into his office you idiot."

"Oh...um yeah I knew that." Draco went red as he opened the third and final letter.

Thea, Draco,

I just heard. I will meet you in Dumbeldore's office."

Harry

"Why am I getting the feeling that something really weird is about to happen." Draco asked as we walked as fast as our feet would carry us to Dumbledore's office. We arrived and gave the password. When we walked in we were greeted with a sight that I have not forgotten to this day, it was a sight that changed my life. There dressed all in black, black leather pants, tight black tee shirt, and long black jacket was Dracula. He was leaning against the wall looking at me with piercing green eyes as if I was the only person in the room or on the planet for that matter. I tore my gaze away from him and started looking around for my bestfriend and admitted long time secret love Harry, but he was nowhere to be seen. As if reading my mind.

"I am Harry Thea." Dracula spoke.

"What how could you be?" I asked in disbelief.

This wasn't Harry. This was a man or vampire if you will who was hundreds of years old. This wasn't scrawny 17 year old Harry. This was a man who appeared to be in his early 30's, muscular, with curly black hair.

"Every 30 years, I take a new form, create a new person so I am free to search for what has alluded me for centuries." Dracula replied.

"How could that be? Your parents are famous for killing Voldemort, YOUR famous for surviving an attack by him!"

"Have you ever met my parents Thea? Were they ever there to drop me off or pick me up at Kings Cross? Has anyone ever even seen Lily and James Potter?"

After he said this I realized he had a point, I also realized that he no longer spoke with an English accent like Harry, but with a new Scottish accent. He carried on when I did not reply.

"They are all me and I all them. They were the perfect cover. The Ministry fears them and the power they hold over the magical world, they are scared to come near me. And I have been free to search for someone born, not bitten." He explained.

"But I don't understand. Everyone thought you to be dead. Mary VanHelsing said that your true name was Judas, that you were the very man who betrayed Christ!"

"I am not Judas. My true name is Gerard Felton. I was a 13th century Scottish noble bitten by your great grandmother. I have never seen this New Orleans place. Mary VanHelsing was trying to cash in on her father's fame. I took care of her, as I once did her father. I found my chosen in 1996 but because of her age I was not able to reveal my true self until this moment." He smiled very seductively.

At this point Dumbledore had dragged a protesting Draco out of the room, but I was too pre-occiupied to notice.

"Who is your chosen?" I asked like an idiot not adding two and two together.

"You are Thea. Your family is the oldest vampire family in the world. And your blood has called out to me. I had been hearing its call for 17 years, but never found the true source until 6 years ago when I took a fateful ride on the Hogwarts Express. I told Dumbledore and Snape that you were the one. Why do you think your godfather hates me so much? He's been worried about what would happen to you once you knew the truth. I sense it on you Thea, the essence of the one vampire I am meant for. And who is meant for me."

I backed away a little at his words. "I don't know you." I said in a shaky voice. I was near tears. The boy that I had fallen in love with wasn't real. I was so hurt.

Dracula or Gerard advanced on me trapping me between him and the wall. "But you do know me Thea." He said in a gentle voice. "I am the same person you have known for 7 years, I just look different and have a different name. I am the same guy you went to the yule ball with, the same one you joke about your 'drinking habits' with, the same one you told Padma you were going to marry." He smirked as I blushed and mumbled something that sounded oddly like "kill Padma" under my breath.

"I am no different except that I am a vampire and I am in love with you. And from what I hear your in love with me too. So here is our chance. Everything I am is yours. Will you be everything of mine? Will you be my wife and bloodmate?"

At that moment I knew my answer. Not just because I felt the pull of the essence of his blood, which trust me was really strong, but because he was right I was in love with him, so what if his name wasn't Harry anymore? He was still the same person but with one notable difference. He was just like me, he would live forever as the un-dead, a forever he wanted to spend with me.

I smiled at him in a playful way "Your right I do love you. But before I say yes, you do realize that you will be related to Severus once we are married. And you get to deal with Draco who at this very moment is probably pacing outside the door."

Gerard looked like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders and he smiled. "Lets just focus on the positive."

I smiled again "Then yes" I answered. For the first time letting my fangs show. We kissed our fangs cutting each others tongues. It was heaven or as close as two people like us would ever get.

Well there you have it, the story of Dracula. But to me he is just Gerard, my husband, my bloodmate, the father of my children. He is my life.

It has been 500 years since that day in 2001, we are now the purest vampire family in the world and the most beloved now that the truth is out

Now that you have heard our tale I think you should leave...I'm a little thirsty.

THE END

At first i had this posted under Dracula, put all the Harry Potter stuff confused Dracula fans so i reposted it under HP.

If anyone wants to know about Draco finding his bloodmate review and tell me and i will write his story. I was thinking Draco/Ginny?


End file.
